Shishido, the JanKenPon King
by LiQuYu
Summary: Jan-Ken-Pon means Rock, Paper, Scissors. “Well, I am the King of jan-ken-pon,” declared Shishido proudly. “Just try and take my crown from me. I’ve never been defeated.” Hyotei fun! In which Atobe doesn't know what JanKenPon is and Choutarou schemes.


**Shishido, the Jan-ken-pon King**

**Disclaimer: **If I did own this, then this would certainly be an episode. Hence, I don't own it and only Konomi Takeshi has that right.

**Author's Notes: **Inspired by the Tenimyu back stages. I blame that and the bunnies. I think they're having a great time with the chipmunks these days, especially with the all the snow.

And just in case someone doesn't know, "Jan-ken-pon" is the Japanese version of rock-paper-scissors with a slight variation. Usually, there is a second round that follows jan-ken-pon after someone wins which the winner points in a direction (usually saying 'Acchi muite hoi' - meaning 'Look over there') and the loser tries not to look in said direction. If the loser looks in said direction, then usually a punishment follows. If not, both return to the initial game of jan-ken-pon. For more information, please contact your local wikipedia.

Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

Ohtori Choutarou bowed heavily onto his violin, drawing out the dominant edge in the piece of music. The bell rang, concluding that day's music class and the beginning of lunch. Choutarou began to pack away his violin as he mused about the day's events. This year for the school's annual Spring Festival, his class had decided to put on a musical, empathizing a particular aspect of each student in the class. Choutarou picked up his book bag, violin case on one shoulder, tennis bag on the other and began heading for the exit. Really, why him? How did he get himself into these situations? Really, sometimes he was just too nice but it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter either. He had been selected to play a "special" role in the musical. Though he didn't want the role, Choutarou really didn't want to raise his objections, especially against Sakaki-sensei. Sometimes, Choutarou really wondered how the music teacher became the tennis coach and why on earth did it have to be him? 

Choutarou continued on to his destination (lunch with Shishido), his mind running through possible solutions to his situation. Perhaps Shishido would have an idea how to get him out of this predicament. Choutarou mildly wondered if it were possible for someone else to take his place…

* * *

Noon quickly changed to afternoon and tennis practice was soon in session. The school's 200-member tennis team was hard at work, practicing and playing with all their heart, hoping to be able to be a part of the selected few that would be called the "Regulars". The top of the top, the best players on the team. To become a regular was no easy task; it took hours of practicing, perfecting one's skills, defeating opponent after opponent. Take Shishido Ryou as a prime example. The arrogant, hotheaded drama queen of the doubles one pair was currently hard at work defeating his opponents, one by one. 

Shishido grinned at Mukahi Gakuto, his currently _defeated_ opponent.

"Nooooo!!" protested Gakuto angrily. "Argggggg!!" Gakuto already knew what was coming. After all, it was a punishment game. The usually bouncy acrobat was currently brooding over his lost.

"Now stand still Mukahi," said Shishido in a sweet voice, too sweet.

"No way!!" protested Gakuto backing away from the dash specialist. "I'm not letting you touch me!!" Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Shishido-san," pleaded Ohtori, who was witnessing the whole ordeal. "I don't think-"

"Choutarou," interrupted Shishido. Shishido didn't like to interrupt his kohai but he didn't want to be swayed by Choutarou's sympathetic reasoning on Gakuto's behalf. "A deal's a deal. Besides," Shishido turned back to Gakuto who had retreated to his doubles partner's side. "It's not like I'm molesting him." Oshitari discreetly cleared his throat.

"It's still a form of assault!!" retorted Gakuto defensively who was using his doubles partner as a shield.

"Give it up Mukahi," sneered Shishido. "A win's a win. Now suck it up like the spoiled rich aristocrat you are, or are you a coward?" Shishido's taunting had pulled Gakuto in, much to his delight.

"I'm not a coward!" growled Gakuto stepping out from behind Oshitari. "Come and hit me with your best shot." Shishido grinned and delivered his punishment. Shishido placed on hand on Gakuto's forehead. Using his free hand, he pulled back his middle finger and allowed it to snap. There was silence and then the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

"Ooooowwwwwwwww!!!" howled Gakuto at the top of his lungs holding his forehead and bouncing around the court.

"Mukahi-sempai, are you all right?" asked Choutarou, concerned for his upper classman's well being.

"Of course I'm not alright," muttered Gakuto to himself despite the pain. If there was one person he didn't want to raise his voice on who was on the regulars, it would be Ohtori. He was too just too damn nice and polite. Besides, Gakuto didn't want to tarnish his good reputation of being a good sempai and he could not and would not lose against Shishido in any respect.

"Shishido you bastard!!" Gakuto turned and latched onto Oshitari. "Yuushi!! Defeat Shishido!!" Oshitari adjusted his glasses, not that he needed to. They were after all, just for show. "Avenge my defeat!!"

"Gakuto, please don't drag me into your childish games," sighed the tensai.

"Yuushi!!!" Gakuto glared at his doubles partner but then his expression quickly changed into a pout. Oshitari sighed. The things he'd do for Gakuto. "Yay!" Gakuto celebrated knowing that Oshitari had folded.

"Alright Shishido," challenged Oshitari. "Let's play." Oshitari and Shishido got into their game positions.

"Jan-ken-pon!" Both choose the same weapon.

"Go Yuushi!!" cheered Gakuto as the red mark on his forehead continued to throb.

"Jan-ken-pon!"

"Jan-ken-pon!"

"Jan-ken-pon!" Oshitari sighed as Shishido's rock beat his scissors. Shishido grinned as they proceeded to part two of the game.

"Acchi muite hoi!" Oshitari sighed inwardly as he found himself pointing in the same direction as Shishido's finger. Shishido grinned as Oshitari removed his glasses.

"Nooooooo!!! Yuushi!!" wailed Gakuto disappointed of his partner's lose. Yuushi was a tensai. He was _suppose _to win. A snap, a winch and Oshitari matched his doubles partner with a red mark on his forehead.

"What's going on here?" demanded Atobe as he approached the group. "Ore-sama will not tolerate any laziness." Shishido resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Oshitari, Mukahi, what is that mark on your foreheads?" Atobe also noted that a rather large number of the tennis club also had red marks on their foreheads. "Ore-sama does not like things being hidden from him."

"It's from punishment for losing in Jan-ken-pon," explained Oshitari, who seemed unaffected by the mark. Atobe did not respond to Oshitari's explanation and the tensai inwardly sighed.

"It's a game Atobe."

"Jan-ken-pon naa? Ore-sama has never heard of this." Shishido and Gakuto looked at Atobe in disbelief. Atobe really did live in his own world.

"Atobe! How can you have _not _ever heard of jan-ken-pon?!" asked Gakuto in disbelief.

"Simple," replied Atobe. "Ore-sama does not take place in mindless games. Now, get back to practice."

"Atobe, play me in a match of jan-ken-pon," challenged Shishido.

"Ore-sama will not participate in such childish games," replied Atobe as he folded his arms. "Besides, Ore-sama would defeat you anyways."

"Oh ya?"

"Ore-sama's insight is flawless."

"Oh I get it," said Shishido nonchalantly. "The Great Atobe just doesn't know how to play."

"Is that a challenge Shishido Ryou?" inquired Atobe raising an eyebrow.

"You bet it is," replied Shishido, full of confidence. "You can't beat the Jan-ken-pon King." And just to infuriate Atobe, Shishido decided to quote Atobe's infamous catch phase. "Be awed by my prowess." Atobe's eyebrow twitched slightly, annoyed that someone else would use _his _line.

"Shishido, Ore-sama can have you sued for using copyrighted lines without permission," threatened Atobe.

"The hell? You can't copyright that!" argued Shishido.

"Ore-sama can and has. And besides," continued Atobe ignoring Shishido's further protests. "The _only_ king here is _ore-sama_."

"Well, I _am _the_ King_ of jan-ken-pon," declared Shishido proudly. "Just try and take my crown from me. I've _never_ been defeated." Atobe turned to Oshitari. Oshitari rolled his eyes. Just because he was a tensai, that didn't mean he knew every little detail about his teammates. He was not Hyotei's version of Seigaku's Inui or Rikkadai's Yanagi. However, to the tensai's rescue was Gakuto.

"Shishido has already defeated all the pre-regulars from sections A to D, groups B, D, E, F, and H and a good number of the first years also lost. There are also 20 or so other people who are not in said groups and included in the list of defeated people are Taki, Hiyoshi and Jirou," supplied Gakuto, notebook in hand, with glasses that strangely resembled Oshitari's. "ii-data." He could care less if Shishido got his 'match' against Atobe but he really wanted to see Atobe's expression when Shishido would smack his forehead.

"Gakuto."

"Yes Yuushi?"

"Can I have back my glasses?"

"But you can see just fine! They're just for show anyways!"

"…"

"Fine…"

"Really," mused Atobe, ignoring the pair's conversation. "Even Jirou?" A loud snore from a near by bench indicated the sleeping boy's location. The red mark on Hyotei's sleeping beauty's forehead was clearly seen as well, confirming Shishido's victory. Atobe glanced at Taki and Hiyoshi, the two of them also had red marks on their foreheads.

"Gekokujyou," muttered Hiyoshi bitterly. He now had to add Gekokujyouing Shishido in jan-ken-pon on his list of things to do, but that would be after he Gekokujyou Atobe. Shishido beamed. As the reigning King of jan-ken-pon, he was proud of his victories.

"Scared Atobe?" taunted the dash specialist.

"Shishido-san, Atobe-san, please stop this!" pleaded Choutarou. His pleas went unheard.

"Ore-sama scared? Ore-sama would not be scared over something as trivial as this. Oshitari, what are the rules of this game?" demanded Atobe as he tried to stare down a grinning Shishido. "Ore-sama will not be defeated." Oshitari explained the rules to Atobe, who listened without question. The rules weren't that hard to comprehend.

"Kabaji."

"Usu."

"Engage in a match of jan-ken-pon with Shishido immediately," commanded Atobe.

"Usu," replied the giant teen.

"Jan-ken-pon!"

"Jan-ken-pon!"

"Jan-ken-pon!"

"Jan-ken-pon!"

"Jan-ken-pon!"

"Jan-ken-pon!"

"Jan-ken-pon!"

"Yuushi," said Gakuto nudging the taller boy. "Aren't you starting to notice a pattern?" Kabaji had so far copied every single action Shishido had made, resulting in a number of consecutive draws. Shishido gritted his teeth in annoyance and started to pick up the pace of the game.

"Jan-ken-pon!" Shishido changed his sign at the last possible moment while Kabaji kept his original sign.

"Acchi muite hoi!" Kabaji followed Shishido's order and followed his direction. Atobe could've smacked his forehead but he would never display such an action in public. Moments later, Kabaji had a red mark on his forehead.

"Atobe, you're not going to back out now are you?" provoked Shishido. He was dying to defeat the self pro-claimed King of Hyotei.

"Of course not," replied Atobe evenly. "Ore-sama will never back down from a challenge."

"Shishido-san! Atobe-san!" The two determined jan-ken-pon warriors once again ignored Choutarou's pleas. The match had begun and there was no stopping them. Atobe and Shishido got into position.

"Jan-ken-pon!"

"Acchi muite hoi!" Silence.

"Ore-sama is not pleased."

"Well Ore-sama just lost."

"Ore-sama is _not _pleased. Ore-sama will personally have this game banned from Japan."

"Whatever, you can do that _after _your punishment!"

"Ore-sama will not let your vile hands touch Ore-sama's face!"

"Ne, ne Kabaji-kun!" exclaimed Jirou who had woken up hearing Atobe's defeat. "You wouldn't want Atobe to lose his prestigious reputation now would you?"

"Usu," agreed Kabaji.

"Then let's make sure Atobe doesn't tarnish his reputation then!!" Jirou cheerfully latched onto Atobe's back.

"Jirou!" exclaimed Atobe annoyed. "Get off of Ore-sama this instant!" Atobe managed to shake off the hyperactive teenager but Atobe unfortunately, was unable to "shake off" Kabaji. After a bit of 'assistance' from Kabaji, Atobe held his head high, red mark contrasting brightly against his fair skin.

"Ore-sama is _**not**_ pleased." Shishido would run laps, many laps, but Atobe would seek his revenge at a later time. He had to maintain his reputation after all. There was more than one way to get revenge. Besides, he was sure that this was revenge from Jirou for not allowing him to bring his king sized bed to tennis practice. And people called _him_ ridiculous.

"Ha!" shouted Shishido triumphantly. "I am_ the King of Jan-ken-pon!!"_

"Stupid Shishido," muttered Gakuto. As amusing as it was seeing Atobe lose at something so trivial, he still wanted to see the downfall of the 'King of Jan-ken-pon'.

"Congratulations Shishido-san," congratulated Choutarou shyly. Shishido replied with thanks before Jirou latched on to him, asking for a rematch. Choutarou then entered Gakuto's line of vision. Gakuto's eyes shot to Choutarou's forehead. There was no red mark.

"Oi Ohtori-kun!" Gakuto bounced slyly towards the taller student. "You haven't played jan-ken-pon against Shishido yet have you?"

"Aa… no… not yet…" admitted Choutarou rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let's have a match between you and Shishido then!" declared Gakuto. "Someone needs to dethrone that show off."

"Aa n-no!" stammered Choutarou. "I don't want to dethrone Shishido-san!!" Choutarou stammered on with his protests as Gakuto dragged the teen towards Shishido.

"Oi!!" yelled Gakuto loudly. "Choutarou is going to challenge the so called King of Jan-ken-pon!!"

"Aa n-no!!" protested Choutarou. "It's not like that." Shishido gave Choutarou a smile.

"Come on Choutarou," agreed Shishido. "I'll go easy on you."

"N-No!" declined Choutarou. "I don't want Shishido-san to go easy on me."

"Fine," resigned Shishido. "I'll play you with everything I've got if you play me."

"Besides, you know Shishido better than anyone else here!" argued Gakuto. "You have a better chance at winning!" Choutarou still continued his protests and tried to decline. By this time, Oshitari, Atobe and the other regulars had their attention fully on the trio. A good number of the rest of the tennis team was also paying attention though they kept their distance.

"Shishido will do anything you say if you win," bribed Gakuto.

"Oi don't going saying things on other people's behalf Mukahi," growled Shishido glaring at the acrobat. "But I'll do anything you say if you win Choutarou," he said, a tad embarrassed toward his kohai.

"But-" After some more persuasion from Shishido and Gakuto Choutarou finally agreed. Shishido grinned at his nervous looking kohai. He didn't want to be mean but he had this one in the bag.

"Jan-ken-pon!"

"Jan-ken-pon!" Shishido's rock beat Choutarou's scissors.

"Acchi muite hoi!" Choutarou looked a different way than Shishido's hand, thus canceling Shishido's win, bringing them back to square one.

"Jan-ken-pon!"

"Jan-ken-pon!"

"Jan-ken-pon!" Choutarou's paper defeated Shishido's rock.

"Acchi muite hoi!" Shishido looked in the same direction that Choutarou had pointed.

"Ohhhhhhhh!!!" howled Gakuto along with several other second and third years (who Shishido had defeated earlier). A few were even applauding and whistling at Choutarou's victory. Atobe smirked with Kabaji at his side as Hiyoshi wished it was _him _who had defeated Choutarou. Great, he now had to Gekokujyou Shishido _and_ Choutarou. Oshitari adjusted his glasses as Jirou glomped Choutarou, screaming "Sugoi!!". Taki as usually, was just in the background, doing something.

Shishido stood there dumbstruck. He had literally defeated hundreds of people,_ including _Atobe. After all that, he was simply defeated by Choutarou.

"Oi Ohtori-kun!!" exclaimed Gakuto excitedly. "Let's make Shishido wear a dress!"

"Mukahi!!" yelled Shishido. "You'll _never _see me in anything like that!!" Shishido glared at the redhead before turning to his partner. "Right Choutarou?"

"Aa…" nodded Choutarou in agreement. Shishido was relieved to hear that but he had to stop Mukahi's evil influence on his precious kohai.

"What a maid's outfit then?" suggested the acrobat with a devious smirk.

"Mukahi shut your trap," snapped Shishido. "That's Choutarou's decision!! Not yours!!" Shishido trusted that his _sweet, innocent, kind, caring _and absolutely_ angelic _kohai, doubles partner, and friend would not force him to do anything that would be mortifying. He was perfectly comfortable in his tennis uniform thank you very much.

"Congratulations Choutarou," congratulated Shishido wholeheartedly as he ignored Gakuto and his outrageous suggestions. He could deal with Choutarou beating him. Everyone else could go and eat his tennis rackets. Wait, he needed those. Maybe his old tennis shoes would be a better choice.

"So… what did you want to with your promise?" Choutarou's eyes twinkled in both delight and mischief as a smile presented itself on his face. Somehow, Shishido didn't like Choutarou's expression…

* * *

Ohtori Choutarou bowed heavily onto his violin, drawing out the dominant edge in the piece of music. It was the Spring Festival and his class was currently performing their musical to the entire school. He was glad that it wasn't _him_, but he felt so much sympathy for the soloist on stage, singing about tennis and jan-ken-pon. He would definitely make it up to his sempai after the musical was over. That was far easier than _him_ being on stage. Besides, Shishido-san and Gakuto would _never _suspect him of manipulating them into the situation that lead to this result. 

Shishido knew now that there were _worst _things then dressing up as a girl. Shishido would never again make careless promises with Choutarou. Being in his comfortable tennis uniform, on stage in front of the whole school, swinging his racket at imaginary balls, dancing and singing about tennis and being the former jan-ken-pon King with Choutarou and the rest of the school's orchestra providing him with dramatic music was certainly worst than being in a dress. No matter, he would over come this humiliation like over coming his defeat by Tachibana and he would reclaim his title as Shishido, the Jan-ken-pon King!!

_**Fin**_

* * *

So, did you enjoy it? Let's hope you did! Reviews are loved.

* * *


End file.
